federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - September, 2408
This page chronicles posts #24241-24360 and spans the time of September 1st to September 31st of the year 2408. *FP - August, 2408 *FP - October, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Finally September, MOIRA DEVRIX and CALEB SPARKS make their relationship public during the Academy gala and MEGAN BELL is more than shocked to hear about her brothers girlfriend. Going into labour, MAXLY ELBRUNNE has a fast delivery at home with LOGAN NIGHTINGALE who delivers ANA ELBRUNNE (September 03, 2408). Finally, the Presidential charity auction is on and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is on the vote getting 65 bricks with MOIRA presiding. New character CORINA SNOW has won the bid and looks forward to getting to know him. ISABELLE RICHARDSON has issues being able to control herself when MASON SORNA gets votes and realizes their feelings really don’t match up. Second Week During a political meeting, AYSON GRIER and MOIRA DEVRIX talk about her new education bill and how he wants her support for his re-run as Trill Counsellor but she explains she has had it with his games. Still in the penal colony, AAPLE THEROUX meets with COELYIR TAPTIKLIS who continues to arrive in the form of a bird. MARCUS WOLFE and ALAL SORNA catch up now he is back on Earth, mostly talking about the ins/outs of the education bill. Hoping to have more information on it himself, ALAL talks to MOIRA and they get into a heated conversation about just how to make it work. MARCUS continues to get annoyed that he can’t get a meeting with Moira, so as he is leaving he runs into CALEB SPARKS and asks some questions about their relationship. AVANDAR DEVRIX has had enough about MOIRA and her last name, so he confronts her about his wishes that she no longer be a Devrix. MOIRA really thinks about the name thing, finally bringing it up to CALEB who surprises her with the idea that he would be willing to take the last name Hedrin when they marry. ASTER SORNA and MASON SORNA have lunch together when she admits she had sex with Arty and how she is concerned he won’t keep up his end. MARCUS finally gets his meeting with MOIRA and they bicker over the education bill before Moira starts to make some compromises. AAPLE has an actual visitors day, having COELYIR to come and see her as they discuss each other and the day she will be released. Third Week Going to ARTHUR GREENWOOD’s place, ASTER SORNA is worried he won’t keep up his end of the deal with their relationship, but after helping with the mood and getting him less anxious they are intimate for the second time. In the morning, ARTHUR warns ASTER that he has an addictive personality and if anything weird comes up, she just needs to tell him off. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V goes on a retreat mini-vacation in Alaska before running into new character ANDY BREWER who thinks she shot the bear Michael just caught – and she ultimately leaves with it as her prize since she runs the resort. SAMANTHA MOYER visits with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE to confess to him that she is pregnant and setting down now with Connor’s baby. MICHAEL later talks to ANDY only to find out he was right and it was his bear all along. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE calls his mother MARIAME FUKUSHIMA over subspace to tell her that he is having a baby with Sam. New character ANDREW EASTON arrives to the President’s Residence with information that he has a changling on his merc ship, causing SAMANTHA to be skeptical about this guy due to his appearance and claims. ANDREW finally gets to see MOIRA DEVRIX and MICHAEL before they make a deal for the changling where he can stay on as a consultant on the staff. Fourth Week Finding out about AAPLE THEROUX being on the planet, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V seeks her out at Second Helpings and they have a touching moment once they are reunited. AAPLE talks to ARTHUR GREENWOOD about her relationship and just who that historical figure was she corrupted. SAMANTHA MOYER is shocked when ANDREW EASTON is assigned to the new task force she is on that checks out security threats against the president. ANDREW goes to lunch and sits himself down with ISABELLE RICHARDSON, asking her out on a date and she agrees just to not get bad press. When ANDREW shows up for the date, he has shaved and looks totally different prompting ISABELLE to sleep with him, only his alcohol problems make it difficult. AAPLE has another visit with COELYIR TAPTIKIS, discussing her reunion with Richardson and how she wants to try with him. Coelyir is disappointed but understands. ARTHUR and ASTER SORNA talk some about each other, but mostly about the new information about Aaple and her interest in Richardson, then their own relationship and just how close they can get to other people. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is happy to have a visit from VYLIN ELBRUNNE while they discuss his role in Sam’s life and how excited she is that he is the father of her grandson. ANDREW comes in feeling bad about his lack of performance with Isabelle so SAMANTHA gives him more of a pep talk – surprised herself at how good he looks when he tries. ANDREW meets with MARCUS WOLFE who is more than shocked this guy is in the residence and found a changling. MOIRA DEVRIX talks to ALAL SORNA, discussing plans with the changling and reaching out to the Dominion to get better relations, as well as him telling her that he knows Richardson is dating a criminal. MOIRA confronts MICHAEL about it before he explains he is thinking about not running in the next election. MOIRA isn’t sure how to cope with Mike’s potential decision to not run and CALEB SPARKS tells her it would be better for him to wait in the long run. MARCUS and ALAL discuss some issues, hoping to get some more things ironed out with the education bill and how he should get to Moira via her boyfriend. Cardassia Plots Third Week Hoping to update about their war efforts, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and CORAT DAMAR talk about the Romulans and their new plans involving a found scientist named Mikk Dotan. Fourth Week Bringing in MIKK DOTAN from another time, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) gets the scientist set up in an underground lab and unlimited funds to get the project done. Bajor Plots First Week Keeping up her work at Munaziki’s, SHABREN DEKA meets Timor Orden, who proposes that she could make money faster if she were to join his escort service and she considers it for the sake of the painting she wants. Deciding to go for it, she agrees and goes out with her first client, Jimen Mauel who gets a little more handsy than she was thinking would happen. MARCUS WOLFE is preparing to leave Bajor for Earth and talks to BENJAMIN WOLFE about Thomas and keeping their relationship strong. NOAH FUKUSHIMA needs someone to go with him to an art gala and decides he wants to bring DEKA, so he asks her and she agrees since she is an art history major. DEKA has one more date out with a client but again he gets too rough and she complains to her boss Mr. Orden about it and he advises her to just be more upfront about what she is willing and not willing to do. DEKA later goes to the gala with NOAH and runs into that problem client Martin Socha before she leaves with Noah. Hoping to quit the business altogether now because of Socha, DEKA talks to Mr. Timor who is fine with it, but offers one more client for big bricks and she accepts. Going to the meeting place, however, she is drugged and kidnapped. NOAH has a meeting with Deka but when she doesn’t show up is more than concerned, especially after MYLEE PIPER explains she quit and left in a note. NOAH seeks out KORAN JATAR, getting his investigative help onto the scene. Using some of his hacker friends, Jatar sends NOAH to KAHANA PARKER so he can get some information on Socha who was rough with her at the party. MICHAL JESYN is set to babysit NADIYAH PIPER and RAHNE WOLFE (sans Dhaja) and takes them to the Peldar Pony movie. JATAR goes undercover with a new identity to get some ladies from the escort service and find more about them. JATAR returns to NOAH to explain he has a date with two escorts and wants to find out more information, sending Noah on some other errands. Second Week Going undercover to meet with informants and get information from ladies who work for the escort service. KORAN JATAR zeroes in on the shiest one and she agrees to help give information on their boss and ‘the island.’ JATAR gets a call from NOAH FUKUSHIMA that sees his house blow up right in front of him, prompting Jatar to arrive and realize they are on the right trail. Finding ‘the island’ as described by the girls, JATAR and NOAH find SHABREN DEKA there alive but in bad shape. They find the ringleader – a 70 something Bajoran man – running away and arrest the man known as Kouros. NOAH visits with DEKA in the hospital, hoping that she is going to be okay but she is shy around men now. JATAR, hoping to get Deka help he talks to KARYN WOLFE about having Deka stay with her since she no longer has an apartment and needs company. KARYN agrees and goes to see DEKA in the hospital, talking to her about how she could help. KARYN brings DEKA home, having her meet DAX WOLFE who recognizes her last name. DAX later talks to DEKA one-on-one as he tries to explain the concepts of a past life. Later on, DEKA can’t sleep and goes for a late night run, ending up at the Fukushima’s before she talks to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA then spends a sexy night with NOAH...wanting to make sure she doesn’t lose a part of herself from her experiences. In the morning, DEKA goes home and KARYN sees her, being a little concerned about how her new friend can’t sleep. Third Week Wishing to get out for a little bit, SHABREN DEKA and NOAH FUKUSHIMA head off to the Musillan Pier to enjoy the rides and just being at the fair. At night time BENJAMIN WOLFE and DAX WOLFE talk to each other about his dreams and conversations with Deka while Ben starts a plan to make an old model Bajoran airplane. NOAH later meets up with KORAN JATAR to discuss the case with Korous and everything Deka had been involved in, as well as how to help her get her painting. NOAH feels upset after people find some more footage of Lauren and him when he was younger and needs to get out, seeing DEKA and the two being intimate again. Fourth Week Going out for horseback riding, RAHNE WOLFE and KARYN WOLFE talk to each other about her dreams of the Kostamojin and how he is silly. MICHAL JESYN and SUROK get together on the Bajor XI Station and talk about his future, Surok suggesting that he do things right by going back to school for intell work. USS Fenrir Plots First Week En route back to Earth, NERYS WOLFE talks to ZHEN’TALLAH about Thomas and some of her continued concerns with the babies health. MARCUS comes back from some meetings and they discuss Thomas further and how she can cope with her anxieties. JANA KORVIN talks to LAWSEN AVENO and is shocked that the boy wants to go back to Betazed to be with his father and step-mom. Romulan Plots Fourth Week When we see VASTI DANAN again, she hasn’t been executed and is pregnant with a baby she had no idea how it happened. Several weeks along, she talks to AMEL S’TEPH, trying to get information while he starts to believe she isn’t as bad as the others may think. Flashbacks Plots Second Week Going to SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE)’S apartment, EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) sees how she lives and gets dinner before she brings up dreams of fire she has which triggers some PTSD issues Tokka has from the war. FALA and TOKKA get together for a drive, going out to have some fun on a Sunday and getting to know each other. FALA later asks her brother SHABREN MASLEN to come for dinner as she explains she has a crush on Tokka but he advises her to look elsewhere. Third Week 1580 When EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) is upset, he asks SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) to go for a drive with him to the beach. They talk about everything, including their ship when Fala has an ‘aha’ moment only to realize how to get them to Derna. 1581 Feeling like she is in a good mood now things were progressing with the ship, FALA and TOKKA go out for a drive, this time her learning how to do it, but things are cut short when the voices in her head ruin the day. Not sure how to cope with the voices inside of her, FALA keeps to herself but invites her brother SHABREN MASLEN over where he announces he is getting married. In the middle of that, she hears the voices again and has a break down. #09 September, 2408 2408 #09 2408 #09